Sonrisa idéntica
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Viñeta. Fred/Hermione. No sabía cuándo exactamente iba a terminar de llorar. Ni cuándo dejaría de sentirse tan idiota. Y para terminar la noche, un gemelo burlón tratando de consolarla ¿con un abrazo? ¿Con un... beso? Basado en HP6.


**Sonrisa idéntica.**

Hermione echó a correr por el pasillo hasta que ya no pudo más. Ron se tenía muy bien merecido su castigo, pensó con amargura, deteniéndose en quién-sabe-dónde del castillo. La luna le daba un tono fantasmal a sus manos, que había colocado sobre sus rodillas, tratando de aligerar el cansancio, aunque eso no impedía el torrente de recuerdos y sentimientos. Su mente regresó a los últimos segundos en esa aula y nuevamente las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Esas aves harían lo que ella no podía porque no era lo suficientemente valiente: darle una buena paliza a Ron.

Se recargó contra el muro y rezó por desaparecer, sobretodo porque si se ganaba una infracción su noche iba a ser aún peor. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera guardar esperanzas? ¿Qué la había impulsado a creer que Ron se fijaría en ella? ¡Nisiquiera era amable, nisiquiera le importaba! ¡Qué tonta, qué tonta! Y que idiota él también, por restregárselo en la cara. No pensaba mostrarle debilidad a nadie, se negaba a tal hecho. Así tuviera que encantarse los ojos en su presencia, Ron nunca la vería llorar. No le iba a dar esa satisfacción. Pero, por esa noche, podía llorar hasta secarse, sería la única en la que se lo permitiría.

Fue resbalando hasta quedar sentada sobre las frías baldosas y escondió la cara entre las piernas. Pronto se sumergió en un estado de somnolencia que la hizo ajena a cualquier otra cosa que no fuesen sus propios y amargos pensamientos. Parecía que estaba a punto de hundirse en ellos, cuando unos pasos apresurados la hicieron dar un respingo. Abrió los ojos con pánico, aunque estaba algo atontada y se preparó para encarar la situación: se limpió las lágrimas y alzó la varita por si era algún Slytherin o Ron; se levantó de un salto y puso cara inocente por si era algún prefecto y hundió el rostro para que no se le vieran los ojos si era Harry.

No obstante, ninguna de esas tácticas le sirvió, porque el único que se acercaba era Fred Weasley. Una punzada extraña le retumbó en el pecho. Fred le recordaba tanto a Ron, con el cabello pelirrojo alborotado y los ojos azules llenos de ese no-sé-qué especial en los Weasley, algo que hipnotizaba. El gemelo le dirigió una mirada curiosa y por más que se esforzó, Hermione no pudo inventarse una buena excusa para estar donde estaba, llorando como lo hacía. Bueno, unas cuantas burlas de Fred quizás serían más soportables que sus propios recuerdos...

—¿Qué tiene la prefecta? ¿Suspendió pociones a causa de cierto príncipe? —al llegar a donde Hermione, Fred se detuvo con una sonrisa vacilante en el rostro. Ella arrugó el ceño ante el recuerdo de ese libro.

—No es de importancia —musitó, haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Sigue tu camino, la _prefecta perfecta _necesita estar sola —ironizó el tono de voz que éste había tomado y luego se puso a mirar, como si fuese algo muy interesante, el cielo nocturno por la ventana más cercana, como si Fred no existiera allí.

Al gemelo se le borró gradualmente la sonrisa del rostro y el gesto fue reemplazado por otro un poco más huraño.

—¿Esto es por el pequeño Ronnie? El muy idiota nisiquiera sabe besar pero... —supo que había dado en el clavo cuando el rostro de la muchacha se crispó—. Mira, Hermione, yo no soy bueno con eso de las cosas sentimentales, pero no creo que debas ponerte así por el idiota de mi hermano. No vale la pena.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? —vociferó la Gryffindor, soltando de pronto toda la ira que tenía reprimida—. Ojalá fuera tan fácil, ¡ojalá lo fuera! —cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos.

Fred soltó un suspiro de resignación. Estúpido Ron y estúpida adolescencia. Extrañamente, le dolía ver a Hermione así, cuando siempre se mostraba un tanto altiva y confiada, como la sabihonda que era, no desecha y llorosa, ¿dónde había quedado su temple?

Había ido a buscar algunas provisiones con los elfos, unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla y algo para picar, porque en la fiesta ya casi todo se había acabado. Sabía que todos lo estaban esperando, pero Hermione lo necesitaba más, así que tomó una resolución que en su vida se habría imaginado: dejar la fiesta para después.

Sus brazos se ciñieron alrededor del cuerpo de Hermione, quien era mucho más pequeña que él. La bruja tembló y trató de rechazar un contacto que pensaba recibía por pura lástima, pero él no la dejó irse. Acarició un poco su pelo, con la torpeza de alguien que no suele tener muchas muestras de afecto. Ella reanudó sus sollozos e improperios hacia Ron, pero cada vez con menor intensidad.

—¿Qué quieres que le haga, Herms? —Fred nunca la había llamado así y eso logró que se ruborizara—. ¿Unos polvos pica pica en el...?

—¡No! —se rió un poquito ella, alzando la vista para ver a su acompañante—. No, no, no. No debe saber que me afecta, eso sólo aumentaría su ego.

—Tan orgullosa como siempre —murmuró en respuesta el pelirrojo, sonriéndole de manera cómplice—. Ya te dije que no tengo manías, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—¿Ah, sí? —los ojos castaños de Hermione se habían quedado prendados de los de Fred, tan azules como los de Ron. Y también de su sonrisa, idéntica a la de Ron. Aunque sabía la diferencia entre ellos, casi podía palparla. Había cierta calidez en el abrazo que estaba recibiendo y en el gesto de confortarla—. ¿Como qué?

Obedeciendo a sus instintos más primarios, la muchacha cerró los ojos y se puso de puntillas. El gemelo sólo atinó a sonreír y se decidió a darle lo que en esos momentos necesitaba: amor. Tomó su rostro, quizá de manera muy rudimentaria y le dio un beso. Algo corto, pero a la vez húmedo y necesario. Granger se sonrojó furiosamente. Luego sintió como lo brazos que la sujetaban se iban, pero no podía abrir los ojos, parecía que _algún tipo de magia _la había dejado clavada ahí. Además, se sentía tonta por besar al hermano de su amigo. Dejó ir a Fred con una sensación rara, algo que le pedía continuara con aquella locura. Volvió a caer al suelo, aunque esta vez no lloró, porque aquella sonrisa y aquél beso, habían instaurado cierta paz en su alma.

Fred reanudó su camino hacia las cocinas de la escuela. No sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido segundos atrás, lo único de lo que sí tenía cuentas es de que había huido y que eso había sido lo mejor. Él no podía aspirar a la chica de su hermano.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Esto salió de un reto de Negumi Uchiha en el foro de CemZoo. Honestamente, Harry Potter es el único fandom donde respeto el canon (aunque no me gusta cómo quedó el canon al final), así que escribir de esta pareja ha quedado un poco extraño, ya lo podrán notar. Espero que les haya gustado y le hayan entendido. Está basado en el final del capítulo 14 de HP6. Hermione sale del aula, dejando a Ron con las aves, llorando. No se sabe qué es de ella, porque el siguiente capítulo empieza hablando de la Navidad, así que aproveché eso para meter el desafío, que consistía en escribir de esta pareja con Hermione después de una 'tragedia amorosa', inmediatamente leí eso y recordé esta escena. No es tan bueno como querría y no estoy segura de las personalidades, pero ahí está. No quería hacer algo 'y se enamoraron y fueron felices para siempre' porque como ya dije, respeto el fandom, aunque lo dejé como un 'y si...'

Cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea, la agradecería mucho, espero sus opiniones, sólo den click en Submit Review :3.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


End file.
